


Cleaning the pipes

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, established DeanxBenny, plumber Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Dean startles when Benny slaps him on the ass. He can feel his cheeks heating, his dick honest to god chubbing up in his jeans and christ, it’s just a dude on his back cleaning out some grubby pipes.





	Cleaning the pipes

He’s dirty, faded blue shirt riding up his stomach as he wiggles himself underneath the sink. On his back, one knee folded up and one spread wide, he lays awkwardly half under the kitchen sink as he grunts and works the pea-trap loose.

Dean knows how to fix this. Hell, he could fix a clogged kitchen sink in his sleep. He watches, from across the kitchen.

Benny leans against him, one arm crossing Dean’s back, hand settled on his hip.

“How long’s he been the maintenance guy here?” Benny whispers, lips brushing Dean’s ear.

“Long as I’ve been here, called in for a light fixture once, more than I could do alone, you know, almost face planted into his crotch while he was on that fucking, rickety stupid ladder.”

Benny nods, nosing under Dean’s ear, the two of them watching the maintenance guy like fucking creeps.

Their landlord doesn’t charge for simple repairs like this, so, it’s not like it’s costing Dean anything.

The guy’s stomach bunches with little rolls as he curls, pushes out from under the sink, hands holding carefully as he twists, pulls the dirty bucket under the pea-trap and loosens the pipes enough to come apart. His dark hair is messy, pants riding down just enough for a hint of the classic plumbers crack, and both Dean and Benny tilt their heads appreciatively as they watch the sinuous twist of his body.

Cas-something-or-another, that’s his name, Dean never remembers all of it. He usually takes care of repairs himself, but the place is a shit hole and he’s needed an extra hand here and there. He’d thought about hitting on Cas a few times, but it’s a pretty shitty thing to hit on someone who’s just doing their job.

Right now, Dean couldn’t resist because he legitimately had a problem around the apartment - one he could fix, but, whatever - and he was kind of…. curious to test the waters with Benny.

With a disgusted grunt, Cas knocks the pipe-elbow against his bucket.

“This is full of vegetable peelings. This sink isn’t equipped with a disposal, you can’t just shove trash down here.”

Dean turns against Benny and crooks an eyebrow. “So that’s what’s in the trap?”

He actually hadn’t known what was clogging his sink up.

Benny looks between the two of them, looks to his feet and scuffs them against the black and white checkered floor. “Sorry, cher.”

“Throw your trash in the trash, please.” Cas says curtly, scraping a screw driver down the section of pipe to clear it out.

“Will do, chief,” Benny nods.

Dean looks at him. Benny leans in and murmurs, “You been talking my head off ‘bout him.”

“No I haven’t,” Dean hisses back.

Benny shrugs, leans against the fridge next to him, and there’s a smug smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Fucking asshole.

Maybe Dean’s talked about the hot maintenance guy a few times. Maybe Dean’s asked for some construction-guy-on-housewife (uh, househusband) roleplay. Maybe Dean’s been dropping hints that he’s not that good at the monogamy schtick.

But what the fuck Benny. Sabotaging the goddam pipes with vegetable peelings.

Cas gets the pea-trap cleared, swivels around on his ass and lays back down until he’s halfway under the sink, flat of his tanned belly and that dark treasure trail just peeking out between the hem of his shirt and those tight fitting jeans.

Dean startles when Benny slaps him on the ass. He can feel his cheeks heating, his dick honest to god chubbing up in his jeans and christ, it’s just a dude on his back cleaning out some grubby pipes.

Finishing with the repairs, Cas grunts as he scoots out from under the sink, uses a dirty towel to wipe his hands off. There’s sweat beading on his forehead and he holds a hand against the small of his back as he stands up stiffly, gathering his things.

“You want somethin’ to drink, darlin’?” Benny offers.

Cas looks at Benny, and Dean’s finds it difficult, the few times he’s met Cas at staring him head-on, but Benny stands with his relaxed-but-cocky slouch, and smiles easy.

Blue eyes darting between the two of them, Cas squints, and nods. “Please.”

You’d think for as much casual sex as Dean’s had, he’d be better at this. But girls, dark bars, one-on-one night stands, those are more to his strengths. Benny, well, Dean had been way out of his depth -though he’d never admit it to anyone - when Benny found him at a leather bar. Dean probably doesn’t know as much about Benny as he thinks he does.

Honestly, it’s pretty exciting finding out.

Benny’s got a pitcher of sweet iced tea in the fridge, and he dolls up a glass with ice cubes and a fucking mint sprig from the herbs he put little pots of on Dean’s window sill. Always complaining that Dean expects him to cook there without proper ingredients. Dean’d put anything in his windowsill that Benny wants, if it means the kind of bolognese sauce Benny can whip up, or, apparently, the sly easy way he can pick up a third.

Cas sips his tea, leans against the sink, turns the tap on and off like he’s testing it.

The water goes down without collecting lazy in the sink.

Benny folds his arms across his broad chest, smiles at Dean across the room like he’s saying, ‘your move’, and Dean.

Smooth operator that he is, Dean asks Cas, “You want to have a threesome?”


End file.
